fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fairytail2341
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Fairytail2341! Thanks for your edit to the File:Characters wizards by flycan-d3evis0.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 16:19, April 21, 2012 Do Not Touch Do not touch the Ten Wizard Saints page. That is the official FTF Wizard Saints. Only admins or normal users with permission edit it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:27, April 21, 2012 (UTC No, but here's another thing you can do. Make a seperate page for them-- title it: Ten Wizard Saints (Fairytail2341). But before that, fix your first page and work with that first. As it stands, the article needs alot of help. There's standards on this wiki. Also, welcome to the fanon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) How to get a place as a Wizard Saint? We recently set up a better system for that-- here . You need to propose a well put together character with substantial info and the works. Anyway, just follow those guidelines and add in your spice.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yep, good luck with that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll check it out later. :) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You should put all the sections now and have the layout sorted. Some obvious spelling and grammatical errors. You should find a better character to use for her appearance-- Zerochan,net is a good place for character pics. In her infobox, just put 45. Then in her appearance, mention her very youthful appearance. You need to list the magics in the infobox more orderly, for neatness. Things to add-- a property template, I say give her a nice quote at the top of her article. It's good that you have her personality substantially detailed already. It's a decent start.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I shall. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Jezlyn Read her page over and nown time to relay my opinion. First let me say I think it needs alot of work but it's not bad. No offense, but that's just how I see it. First matter, give her a new main picture. I've seen a picture of here over at Zerochan and it's good, so I'll give you that one if you can't find anything. Also, You need to upload pictures, not just link them. Now you have alot of small grammar issues, it's not spelling but punctuation-- more specifically, a lack of commas. I know it's easy to forget and slip up, it happens to me, Ash, Persona, everyone. But at some point, the lack of commas was too much. You need to fix that. As a side note, link the magics in her infobox-- the typical"Insert Magic Name Here". Furthermore, when you list them, don't hit the enter key to seperate them--rookie mistake, I did the exact same thing when I first started off, don't worry. Instead, you add a after each. Like this: Lightning Magic Water Magic. In her intro, you need to bold her epithets, everyone. It looks better that way. For example, just look at Sanjo's intro if you're not sure. Also, if you can, add kanji and romanji in parenthesis after each (again, you can check that out in Sanjo's intro), but you don't need to, bolded would be enough, tis opitional. Also, her intro quote loses it's strength by the lack of commas and it needs to be within a quote template. It's just one big run on sentence (Look at me, I sound like my english teacher lol).Also, some of the wording in the start is bad. For example: "Jezlyn Valoren is the guild master of Crescalia Moon which is the strongest and all female guild in Caelum" Fix that, please. Should read: ", which is renowned as the strongest all female guild in Caelum". Sounds better, no? Now onto her personality, she seems like the heroic type but I'm fine with that. Almost like a passive Wonder Woman minus the ignorance.(well, before she joined the justice league, but I'm rambling now) However, it's hurt by the overall lack of commas. Also, the quote, it needs to be in a quote template. History just has comma issues once again. I see you desire to keep her history a secret, not an issue to me. As for her magic, I can tell you're just not done yet or something like that. I can get bored writing magic and abilities sections, but like the other sections, work on your punctuation. Also, add a space before each parenthesis. In addition, add other stuff-- like in Lucia Morgan's page, stuff about her physical capabilities and such. Feel free to add on about her talent as a prodigy. (Figured I'd use a female character instead of Sanjo, alot more fitting.) You should also add a trivia section with some fun facts and maybe even give her a theme song. It, in my opinion, adds to the character as well. Overall, she just needs work. But after that work, well, she will be a much better character. This is all just my honest opinion. As it stands, she's a 5/10, do what I said and add more detail to here. Also, add in some pics. Well, you'll like her alot more after that, trust me. It's about how much work you put in, but not quantity only. She doesn't need a 4 paragraph personality, heck no, just a good solid 2 paragraphs about her. Quality > quantity, don't worry too much about length. You don't need walls of text in her Magic section either, it's not needed. I don't know if this counts, but I like her name. I hope this reviews helps you. If you need examples-- look at like Lucia, Lana Kaen, or Azuki Isshi. I figure females pages serve as better models over all. On another note, forgive any mispellings here. (Ironic, eh? To have those in a review) The internet at my uni was being really screwy and kind of pissed me off, so I can't be bothered to read over it for those. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload two pics. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Pics This or this ? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC)